<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday Morning by InterGalacticKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615023">Sunday Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight'>InterGalacticKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, Ghost and soap being soft, M/M, soft, y’all wanted it so I delivered it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost and Soap sharing a soft morning with one another in their British cottage with their two cats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John "Soap" MacTavish/Simon "Ghost" Riley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this upon request of more domestic fics with these two</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost rolled over in the warm bed as the all too familiar smell of coffee dragged his dreary mind from a soothing dream of the British countryside and his lovers laugh in rhythmic timing with the gusts of wind. </p><p>He sat up, hands coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Looking at the clock sat neatly on the bed stand next too a delicately framed engagement picture, he made out that it was 10:00.</p><p>It took him a year or so to be able to even sleep past 6, some habits the military installs in you don’t flicker and fade as fast as you’d imagine. </p><p>The blonde shoved the blue quilted comforter aside, the cold air of the room causing his skin to prickle. Shoving himself to the edge, he grabbed a random shirt from the floor and pulled it on, relishing in the smell of Soaps cologne that permeated ever fiber of the fabric. </p><p>Standing, he began to make his way out of the room and into the hall. It appeared Soap had the blinds open and the window cracked- a small gust of wind coming in causing the curtains to drift softly. The sunlight streaming in gave light to dust particles dancing in the air that were quickly swept up with new speed as the wind momentarily blew stronger. </p><p>Soap had never been one to mind the cold, and he usually always had a window open in the house to let in an everlasting stream of fresh air- it never bothered Ghost as he too didn’t care much for the usual stuffy humidity the old house seemed to have. However both men couldn’t be bothered to buy a dehumidifier. </p><p>Ghost shuffled down the hall, minding the orange tabby he so lovingly named ‘M4’ lounging lazily in a patch of hot sun that bled into the guest room. When he rounded the corner that led into the living room he made a small effort to silence his steps in an attempt to see where Soap had occupied himself. </p><p>Looking farther in the kitchen he caught sight of the other man at the countertop, seemingly preoccupied with chopping up something that their other cat, a more recent adoption that was a mess of black fur, named ‘Captain’ was terribly interested in as he sat right on the counter next to the brunette. The sound of Soaps phone playing some tactical conspiracy theorist podcast filling the silence aside from his mutters to the cat. </p><p>Ghost smiled as he kept his steps light and made his way towards Soap, the tile floors of the house keeping his movement silent. Stepping up into the room, he slowly maneuvered his way around the two seated table, to slip up as silently as he could behind Soap as the podcast gave enough cover to his steps. </p><p>Moving forward he wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist, and buried his face against Soaps hair. He smiled into it at the jump of the other man and the clatter of the knife onto the cutting board which in turn startled the cat to jump down onto the floor. </p><p>“Mornin’ love.” Ghost rasped against Soaps neck as he wrapped himself more tightly around the man, pressing their bodies close as he felt the reassuring warmth coming off Soap that he loved so much. </p><p>“Shite you scared the fuck out of me.” Soap muttered as he wiped his had on a towel in front of him before moving to place his hands on Ghosts arms, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing them softly. </p><p>The brunette turned his head back to look at the man behind him, he felt the smile growing before it was even fully present on his face as his heart bled into his actions. A soft kiss was pressed to Ghosts temple before Soap was moving around in the taller mans hold so he could face him. </p><p>Ghost hummed and let Soap turn around to see him, he adored the way the man moved to loop his arms around Ghosts neck so he could tighten his hold on him. </p><p>“Sleep well?” Soaps voice was soft, it laid a soft blanket over Ghosts soul and made him feel the safest he has ever felt in his whole life. The blonde nodded, not really feeling much into small talk, he dipped his head down and pressed his lips against that beautiful smile. </p><p>He noticed the way he could feel Soap smile wider before he kissed him back, the way the shorter mans hand moved to play with the curls of hair at the base of Ghosts neck, how he shifted himself so he could stand a bit higher and push his body closer. </p><p>Ghost treated every moment like this like his life depended on it, this was all he wanted, all he needed. It soothed his deepest wounds and silenced his biggest worries. Not a day had ever passed that he didn’t thank whatever crazy god was out there for bringing this man into his life. </p><p>The kiss broke with a soft whisper of a meow pulling Soaps attention to the cat who was now back and waiting for its food to be put on the floor. The brunette smiled again, Ghosts heart skipped a beat at the sight. </p><p>“I suppose I should let you get back to Captain ‘Interrupt every moment dad gets to love on his beautiful angel’ hm?” Ghost muttered playfully as he slid his hands down to hold Soaps hips, the shorter mans arms falling so his hands massaged the blondes biceps. </p><p>“You were the one that wanted the cats, I just mother them.” Soap joked as he turned around and used the knife to scoop the food off the board and dump it into the dish next to it. Ghost smirked and pressed a kiss to the back of Soaps neck before stepping back so the other could lean down and put the small bowl on the floor with a small clink of ceramic on tile. </p><p>Soap stood back up and moved the board and knife into the sink before pushing himself up to sit on the counter, Ghost picked up fast and worked his way to stand between the mans legs, Soaps knees lining up like puzzle pieces with Ghosts hips. </p><p>The taller man let his hands rest on the edge of the counter as he shifted his weight on one hip, leaning himself a bit more down to his lovers level. Soap smiled and moved to lock their lips again, this time with more passion then before as he softly nipped at Ghosts bottom lip, his hand coming up to slip under his shirt that the other man was wearing. </p><p>Ghost hummed and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, sliding his hands up they found their way back to Soaps hips and began to massage slow circles into the muscled flesh there. The shorter man responded more to the kiss as he darted clever fingers along Ghosts abs causing the kiss to be broken so Ghost could laugh against Soaps lips. </p><p>“You look beautiful this morning.” Soap muttered, his voice a bit deeper as it also got that way when him and Ghost got more intimate. </p><p>“Mhm, not as beautiful as you.” Was the gentle response Ghost gave as he placed doting kisses all over Soaps face, the mans small amount of stubble tickling his lips. </p><p>“And that’s for damn sure.” Soap played back as he pulled Ghost into an affectionate hug. The blonde shut his eyes as he rested his forehead against the cabinet Soap leaned against. </p><p>Ghost could feel the peace that was carried in the air from the scent of wood polish and coffee to the podcast still drowning out the silence of the house. There was a distant sense of what he could only describe as serendipity, faint and ever present in each molecule of his surroundings. </p><p>It was always odd waking up every day in a house him and Soap had bought and fixed from the bottom up as opposed to musty barracks that reek of dirty socks and bleach. His daily activities switching from weaponry maintenance to helping the shorter man pick out what kind of vegetable he wanted to try his hand at growing, or doing laundry while Soap slept on the couch with both cats laying neatly on top of him. </p><p>He missed the military life sometimes, mostly just the people like Price and Roach who now worked more closely with the Americans on different missions Ghost can’t even fathom anymore. Price was well in his ways and Roach was still young, they both were content with where they were and as long they are doing okay Ghost could live with it. </p><p>Taking in one more deep breath, the blonde pulled back slightly from the warm arms wrapped securely around him. Soap made a small noise of protest before he felt Ghost press a soft kiss to his forehead. </p><p>“Wanna head out of breakfast today, love? You pick where?” He hummed against Soaps forehead softly. </p><p>“I would love that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>